We bite it
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Porque morder era natural para eles." Projeto de drabbles Sirius/Remus.
1. Friendship

O Projeto We Bite It é um projeto de drabbles da seção Sirius/Remus, do fórum 6V. O projeto é dividido em temporadas, e é tudo muito lindo. 3 Aqui eu vou postar todas as drabbles escritas e tal.

**Friendship.**

Ele sempre quis ser normal.

Nada mais que isso. Só _normal_. Ele queria ser aquele garoto que estava sempre por ali, que tinha alguns amigos e que tirava boas notas. Ele queria ser igual a todo mundo.

Sua mãe costumava dizer que ele era _melhor_. Ele não acreditava. Ela sorria e enumerava as várias qualidades que ele tinha; era atencioso, doce, esperto e obediente. Era um bom filho e iria se tornar um bom homem.

Ele nunca acreditou. Ele sabia que ele tinha de se esforçar tanto! Só não sabia se ia conseguir.

O pai costumava dizer, sabiamente, que auto-piedade naquela idade era até aceitável, mas quando fosse um homem feito, ele teria de aprender a criar algum respeito por si mesmo. Remus concordava, intimamente tendo a certeza de que nunca seria o homem que seus pais esperavam que ele fosse.

Quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, passada a euforia inicial, ele sentiu medo. Precisava saber alguma coisa, _saber tudo_, que o esperava em Hogwarts. Ouvia atento as histórias do tempo de seu pai na escola, mas tinha a sensação que aquilo não era o suficiente.

Começou a passar mais tempo na biblioteca da casa, devorando livros que contavam histórias do mundo bruxo, com o qual ele não tinha muito contato. Lia sobre feitiços, alguns tão avançados que ele não aprenderia até o quarto ano. Precisava saber _alguma coisa_, não queria fazer papel de bobo. Ele precisava dar o seu melhor, pois, na sua cabeça, não era digno de ir para uma escola normal, com alunos normais.

No dia de partida, ele estava nervosamente ansioso. Tentava empurrar mais alguns livros ainda não lidos para dentro de seu malão, enquanto sua mãe só ria e ajeitava o resto das coisas.

Tudo se passava em um borrão, e quando ele percebeu, estava no trem para Hogwarts, assustado como nunca tinha ficado antes. Sentou-se em um compartimento com outros três garotos, e só participava da conversa pra comentar algum fato que ele se lembrava de ter lido em algum livro.

Em algum ponto da conversa, o mais alto e magro deles – Sirius, como tinha se apresentado – perguntou quanto tempo ele tinha passado nas férias lendo – pra saber tantas coisas como aquelas - e Remus apenas deu de ombros, enquanto os outros riam, começando a contar como tinham sido suas férias.

O que Remus não sabia, entretanto, era que aqueles três garotos o ensinariam coisas que ele nunca poderia encontrar em livro algum.

A mais importante delas era o que significava amizade.

**xXx**

A palavra escolhida foi "livros", era pré-Hogwarts.


	2. Learned how to be a friend

**Learned how to be a friend.**

A primeira detenção que Sirius pegou foi por causa de Remus.

Não foi exatamente culpa dele, pra falar a verdade. Sirius teve até que agüentar os olhares tortos e resmungos de "eu sei me defender sozinho" durante quase uma semana, antes de Remus finalmente esquecer o assunto.

Sirius, entretanto, tinha certeza de que agira corretamente. Amigos eram para isso, não eram?

Ninguém nunca havia falado aquilo pra ele – ele simplesmente sabia. Ele _sentia_.

Ele sentiu isso quando viu o olhar assustado de Remus, a força que ele fazia para não chorar enquanto ouvia aqueles corvinais do 2º ano perguntarem porque ele só andava com roupas velhas e remendadas; zombarem dos pais de Remus porque não deviam ter dinheiro suficiente nem pra vestir o filho; e dizerem, naquela crueldade infantil, que se ele não tinha dinheiro o suficiente nem pra se vestir, não devia nem ter vindo para Hogwarts, que ali não era o lugar dele.

(Sirius, pra falar a verdade, só foi entender o porquê de Remus ter ficado tão abalado com aquelas palavras quase um ano depois.)

Sirius teve coragem o bastante para enfrentar aqueles dois de cabeça erguida e dizer para nunca mais mexerem com Remus. Não teve medo nenhum quando os dois garotos, bem surpresos, arrancaram as varinhas da veste. Sirius achou aquilo bem divertido, na verdade.

E levando em conta que eram dois garotos mais experientes que ele, o estrago nem foi tão grande assim; só uma visitinha à enfermaria. Nada que Madame Promfrey não consertasse com alguns minutos.

Ganhou uma semana de detenções e uma longa carta da mãe dizendo como, além de ser a vergonha da família, ele estava se tornando um mini delinqüente.

(Sirius, ao se lembrar disso, ria. Aquela tinha sido apenas a primeira detenção, a primeira de muitas, e sua querida mãe acabou desistindo de colocar algum juízo dentro de sua cabeça depois da terceira.)

Sirius, entretanto, nunca esteve mais certo de que ele se meteria em qualquer detenção para ajudar qualquer um de seus amigos.

**xXx**

Maior do que eu pensei, mas né. Whatever. 1º ano – detenção.


	3. Wait to see it

**Wait to see.**

"Moony, eu tive a melhor idéia de todos os tempos."

"Tudo bem. Depois você me conta. Eu estou estudando agora."

"... Ok então, _Moonie_."

"Não me chame assim. Além de ser uma derivação de moon, é ridículo."

"Pode arrumar um apelido pra mim, se quiser. Eu vou continuar te chamando de Moonie."

"Moonie não, Sirius! Por favor."

"Ok. Moony então."

"Não é exatamente o que eu imaginava... Mas ainda sim é melhor que Moonie."

"Você acha que eu descobriria que você tem um probleminha peludo e _não_ te zoaria por isso? Sem chances, Moony."

"Fala baixo! Alguém pode estar ouvindo."

"E eles vão pensar que você tem algum coelho escondido debaixo da cama."

"Só não fala nada sobre isso, está bem?"

"Se você pede com tanto carinho e amor..."

"Bom, já que você já me atrapalhou de estudar mesmo... Pode falar o que você queria me falar."

"Ah, esquece. Você iria me xingar mesmo."

"Provavelmente iria. Mas isso nunca te impediu de me contar as coisas."

"Dessa vez é sério."

"Conta, Sirius."

"Esquece."

"..."

"..."

"SIRIUS!"

"O quê?"

"Eu estou curioso, ok?"

"Curiosidade matou o gat- o lobo, Moony."

"Haha, engraçado. Agora me conta."

"Quem diria, Remus. Você é tão curioso."

"Sirius..."

"Ok, ok, eu falo. Bom, começou quando eu estava na biblioteca, fazendo o trabalho para o Prof. Slughorn..."

"Você na biblioteca? Essa é boa."

"Vai me deixar contar ou não?"

"Ok, desculpe."

"Eu estava procurando uns livros e, _de repente_, eu me vi na Seção Restrita."

"De repente?"

"Moony!"

"Desculpe."

"Bom, então eu vi um livro sobre lobisomens. Daqueles bem mais... _informativos_... Comecei a ler, você sabe, por pura curiosidade."

"Claro."

"Então... bem, sabe o que eu descobri? Lobisomens não atacam animais."

"Bom... é. Eu acho."

"Como assim acha? Você é um lobisomem! Eu esperava uma informação real vinda de você."

"Fala baixo! E segundo, nas noites de lua cheia, o lobo está muito faminto para se importar com animais."

"Exatamente, Moony."

"Onde você quer chegar com isso, pelo amor de Merlin?"

"Você realmente pensa que, eu, James e Peter, sabendo do seu segredo, ficaríamos apenas de braços cruzados, deixando com que você tenha toda a diversão?"

"_Diversão_? Sirius, ol- ... ESPERA! O que você quer dizer com "ficar de braços cruzados"?"

"Basicamente que nós _não_ vamos ficar de braços cruzados."

"Sirius... Pelo amor de Merlin. Você não quer... Não quer... virar- você sabe. _Um animago_."

"Exatamente nosso plano, Moony."

"_Nosso?_ Como assim?"

"James e Peter já concordaram. Eu vim apenas te avisar."

"Vocês estão brincando, certo? Quer dizer, vocês tem apenas 15 anos. É impossível vocês virarem animagos. Isso demanda anos de treinamento, proteção do ministério e..."

"Até parece que você não nos conhece. Espere para ver, Moony. Só espere."


	4. Rock'n'Roll

**Rock'n'Roll.**

"Sirius."

Remus chamou baixinho. Sirius, que estava deitado no colchão no chão, respondeu com um grunhido.

"Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa."

Aquilo devia ser importante, pensou Sirius. Remus não ia chamá-lo no meio da noite por nada. Lutando contra a preguiça, Sirius se sentou e encarou o amigo, que estava meio sentado na própria cama.

Com um aceno cúmplice, os dois saíram do quarto em silêncio. Desceram as escadas e foram para a sala; só então Sirius percebeu que Remus estava com algo nas mãos.

"O que é isso?"

Remus sorriu e passou o objeto para o amigo.

"É um disco muggle. Meu pai comprou e não gostou, então eu fui ouvir e foi... mágico."

Sirius maneou o disco, observou a capa e achou-a estranha; quatro caras e o fundo branco. O nome da banda era The Beatles, e ele nunca tinha ouvido falar.

"E porque quer me mostrar?" Não quis ser rude, mas estava com sono e, até aquele momento, não tinha entendido o que Remus realmente queria.

Remus rolou os olhos, pegando o disco da mão de Sirius. Caminhou até o canto da sala onde havia uma vitrola – ainda bem que os Potter gostavam de coisas muggles - e colocou para tocar, abaixando o volume ao máximo, de modo que apenas os dois poderiam ouvir.

Começou a tocar Help. Remus tinha um olhar ansioso, sem desviar os olhos de Sirius. O moreno ouviu a música por alguns segundos, e quase que instantaneamente, seus olhos se iluminaram. Aquilo era genial.

"Moony..." Começou, sem saber exatamente o que falar. A música era contagiante, forte e ele podia sentir podia senti-la pulsar.

"É, eu sei. É rock'n'roll, Sirius. O verdadeiro."

"É genial." Os dois sorriam.

Nenhum dos dois sabia que a banda já tinha acabado. Nenhum dos dois se importava com quem eram aqueles caras, mas com que eles faziam. A música deles era uma arte, era o que achavam.

Remus não sabia, mas aquela noite de '75 tinha mudado o futuro de Sirius. Porque o rock era rebelde, e fazia toda a diferença.

(Remus, anos depois, começou a se perguntar se as semelhanças que via em Sirius e o jovem Lennon eram só coisas de sua imaginação ou elas realmente existiam. Nunca teve certeza.)

P!S: gente, eu sei que as datas estão meio confusas. Até pra mim, mas é só uma drabble e não dava pra fazer uma pesquisa extensa e tal. Eu só queria escrever, porque eu estou com esse pensamento há dias: Sirius realmente me parece com o jovem John Lennon. Inconseqüente, irresponsável, explosivo, e muitas outras características. Não foi o que eu pensava, mas tá de boa.


	5. Cicatrizes

**Cicatrizes.**

Remus tinha várias cicatrizes.

Era natural, sendo ele um lobisomem. Mas a que eu mais gostava eram as causadas por pequenos acidentes normais.

Eu sempre soube todas de cor. Tinha aquela pequena, apenas um traço fino, no pulso esquerdo. Ele tinha ganhado-a quando tinha onze anos, tentando pegar um livro da ultima prateleira da estante do seu pai.

(Eu sempre rio e digo que ele era muito baixinho para conseguir pegar qualquer livro nas últimas prateleiras, ainda mais com onze anos.)

Ele tinha uma que ia do umbigo até um pouco acima da virilha, fina e clara. Ele contava que estava em casa, ajudando o pai, e acabou se machucando em uma cerca.

(Eu brinco e falo que aquela cicatriz é um mapa para o paraíso. Ele demora alguns segundos para entender, e fica vermelho como uma maçã em seguida.)

E há aquela que eu mais gosto. Uma grande na coxa direita, um palmo acima do joelho. Ele diz que tinha caído em cima de uma mesa de vidro, quando tinha cinco anos. A textura é diferente e, de algum modo estranho, aquela cicatriz em particular me fascina.

(Ele tem arrepios quando eu passo a língua por ela.)


	6. Pena de Açúcar

**Pena de Açúcar**

"Remus é indecente" era o pensamento que passava repetidamente pela cabeça de Sirius naquele momento. "Ele e essa maldita Pena de Açúcar", completava, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cima do namorado.

Remus chupava o doce gostosamente, lambendo e mordendo por vezes. Ele estava concentrado na matéria, e só tirava a Pena dos lábios para anotar alguma informação importante que o Professor Binns falava – e isso quer dizer que ele era o _único_ que ainda anotava alguma coisa.

Sirius encarava aquela cena estarrecido. Ele não tinha certeza se queria chupar aquela pena também ou se queria apenas _estar no lugar dela_.

"Tenha dignidade, Sirius, e tente ao menos disfarçar."

Esse era James, dando um soco desnecessário no ombro do amigo e fazendo com que Sirius se sentasse corretamente e desviasse os olhos de Remus pela primeira vez nos quase vinte minutos de aula.

"Disfarçar o quê?" Sirius tentou, passando uma das mãos no cabelo quase que nervosamente. Remus era tão fodidamente obsceno que ele não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar ficar olhando para aquilo.

"Disfarçar a baba que está escorrendo pela sua boca, enquanto você olha o Moony." Foi Peter que adicionou, já que estava sentado ao lado de James – Remus era o único que sentava mais a frente, pois dizia que os três só sabiam conversar e não o deixavam prestar atenção. Difamação, claro.

Sirius pensou em negar. Olhou para James e Peter, que lhe sorriam, prontos para a gozação. Então olhou para Remus, que permanecia chupando _e chupando_ a Pena, como se estivesse isolado do mundo.

Apoiou o rosto na mão direita e suspirou. "Remus é tão indecente. Ele deve fazer de propósito, sabe... Só pode."

"Ele nem olhou pra você, palhaço." James riu, empurrando de leve o moreno.

"Ele está provavelmente muito entretido com a Pena de Açúcar que _você_ o deu." Peter acrescentou.

"Dei mesmo. E não ligo se ele estivesse chupando-a em um lugar que eu pudesse agarrá-lo, tipo, para sempre," James e Peter quase fizeram uma careta. "Mas ele ficar praticamente _pagando um boquete_ para a Pena na aula, enquanto eu estou aqui, sozinho e carente..."

James escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos, murmurando algo inteligível, e Peter não disfarçou a careta dessa vez.

Sirius voltou a olhar Remus; a Pena já estava quase acabando, o que seria uma pena. Ah, se ele pudesse sair da aula e arrastar Remus junto...

Oh, espere. Ele _pode._

Abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho em branco. Sorriu e pegou a pena, escrevendo um bilhete rápido e pequeno.

"Prongs, eu vou sair da sala sem o Prof. Binns ver," sussurrou de repente, passando o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado para o amigo. "Entregue isso para o Moony, ok."

James concordou, e no segundo seguinte, Sirius se esgueirou para fora da sala em silêncio; indo muito feliz em direção do Armário de Vassouras.


	7. Play it

**PLAY IT.**

"Moony, o que é isso?"

Sirius já tinha perguntado aquilo mais de dez vezes desde que eles entraram na casa. Remus respondia com paciência, tentando entender a curiosidade com coisas muggles do moreno; mesmo que a cada pergunta, sua paciência se esgotasse mais e mais.

Virou-se e deparou com Sirius com o rosto a milímetros da vitrola que Sr. Lupin mantinha na sala. Os olhos de Sirius estavam tão curiosos e atentos que Remus teve de rir.

"É uma vitrola. Serve pra tocar música. A vitrola-bruxa é bem parecida com essa, na verdade e-"

"A vitrola eu sei, Moony!" O moreno respondeu com certo tom de impaciência. "Estou perguntando o que é isso."

Remus se aproximou um pouco pra perceber que Sirius apontava o disco que estava na vitrola.

"The Beatles." Remus ficou perplexo em como alguém não conhecia os Beatles. Até ele, que mal convivia com o mundo muggle, sabia que eles tinham sido a melhor banda dos anos 60.

Sirius esticou o dedo e colocou o disco pra tocar, olhando sorridentemente para Remus, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Ah, se Remus soubesse que, dali á menos de um ano, Sirius roubaria todos seus discos dos Beatles, assim que descobrisse que a vitrola bruxa dos Potter também tocava discos muggles, ele não ficaria tão sorridente assim.

xXx

OS: Essa fic não foi pro We Bite It, e sim pro Desafio de Hogwarts, mas como todas elas são no mesmo estilo, resolvi postar aqui.


	8. Growing old together

**Growing old together.**

Fazia algum tempo que vocês não faziam aquilo. Sentar no chão e beber firewhiskey, enquanto conversavam, ou riam da filosofia bêbada de James.

Você ainda se lembrava da última vez; ainda estavam na escola, tinham só 17 anos e um mundo de esperança pela frente. Agora, entretanto, o mundo de esperança que vocês esperavam tinha ficado pra trás, e todos os quatro agora lutavam para que ele pudesse voltar no futuro.

Vocês tinham amadurecido, você acha. Tinham deveres para com outras pessoas agora, _precisavam_ fazer o melhor que conseguissem. James agora era responsável, e essa é uma coisa que nenhum de vocês acreditaria que poderia acontecer, há alguns anos.

Peter estava mais silencioso. Não seguia James, Sirius ou você pra cima e pra baixo. Talvez vocês tivessem finalmente enfiado algum tipo de reconhecimento pessoal nele, como tentavam desde o primeiro ano. Talvez ele só tivesse crescido e aprendido a viver a vida dele primeiro.

Você tinha aprendido que o mundo não era Hogwarts, mas podia ser, se você quisesse. Você agora tinha orgulho de quem era e não tinha vergonha de si mesmo. A verdade é que metade dessas mudanças com você só aconteceram porque Sirius era insistente e repetia elogios onde quer que vocês estivessem.

Sirius era o que menos tinha mudado, se você parasse pra pensar. Ele ainda era inconseqüente e hiperativo, mas se você prestasse atenção, perceberia que ele estava mais responsável e menos rebelde.

E você ainda ficava com esse gosto de nostalgia na boca ao perceber que vocês realmente amadureceram.

"Está pensando no quê, Moony?" Você ouve a voz de Sirius perto do seu ouvido, já que você está com as costas contra seu peito, e acaba saindo de seu devaneio, erguendo os olhos.

Antes que pudesse responder, James o fez pra você. "Acho que ele estava imaginando quando o Sirius vai o pedir em casamento."

Peter ri alto e Sirius rola os olhos, mas você demora alguns segundos pra entender. Antes de começar a viajar em seus pensamentos, James estava discursando sobre como era estar casado e as vantagens e desvantagens de o ser.

Você também rola os olhos.

"Eu não preciso de pedido nenhum, James." Ele te olha com uma expressão de dúvida, e Peter ainda ri. "Além do que Sirius e eu já moramos juntos."

"E temos uma vida sexual muito ativa. Vai que o casamento muda isso, hm?" É claro que Sirius não ia perder a chance de encher o saco de James, que por acaso não _consumava o amor_ – palavras do próprio – há alguns meses, por causa da gravidez de Lily.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" James continuou, ignorando a indireta. "Acho que essa coisa de casamento mudar a vida sexual só é mantida nos dias d ehoje por causa de uma convenção social de que-"

Você já estava rindo, junto com Sirius e Peter, e James continuava a dissertar sobre as imposições sociais no casamento, sem se importar.

E você acaba percebendo que vocês podem até ter amadurecido, mas não mudaram muita coisa.

**xXx**


	9. Blackmail

**Blackmail.**

Motos foram feitas para permanecer no solo.

Essa era a minha opinião e eu não a mudaria por nada que Sirius pudesse eventualmente dizer. Quer dizer, se eu _realmente_ tivesse que escolher um veículo para a locomoção no ar, eu escolheria uma vassoura. Mesmo que eu não tivesse superado totalmente a teoria que eu desenvolvi na escola de que [i]Vassouras são para Varrer, não para Voar[/i], eu ainda escolheria uma. Elas são melhores que motos. Que voam.

Deus, isso até _soa _errado.

Mas enfim, o ponto é que nada que Sirius dissesse iria me fazer mudar a idéia de que motos são seres terrestres e que eu não montaria em uma moto voadora nem que Merlin em pessoa me pedisse para fazer isso.

Mas Sirius tinha um plano. Um plano maligno, que começou tão sutilmente que eu sequer percebi.

"Sirius, coloca café pra mim?"

"Não fiz café," ele respondeu e eu imediatamente ergui os olhos. A expressão dele estava dignamente séria, "mas o bule e o pó estão dentro do armário, se você quiser fazer."

Eu grunhi e voltei a ler o jornal. Você deve estar pensando, qual o problema nisso? É só um café!

Mas não, não é só um café. É a quebra de uma tradição! Desde que nós começamos a morar juntos, Sirius faz o café todos os dias. Ele sempre levanta antes de mim e, quando eu acordo, o café já está pronto. Mas não, não naquele dia.

Algo estava errado.

As coisas só pioraram. Quando eu pedi que ele organizasse o quarto, enquanto eu arrumava a cozinha, ele disse que estava ocupado e foi sentar se na sala para ler um livro. Quando eu o chamei para tomar banho, ele agradeceu e disse que estava bem, mais tarde tomaria um banho.

Quer dizer, era nosso dia de folga da Ordem! Éramos supostos a aproveitar, e tudo que Sirius tinha feito o dia todo foi ler um livro qualquer na sala.

Mas o estopim fatal aconteceu a noite.

Eu tinha desistido de perguntar Sirius alguma coisa, e me resignei a procurar algum livro pra ler também.

Depois de empurrá-lo para o lado a força para que eu pudesse me sentar no sofá, nós passamos cerca de vinte minutos em silêncio, até que eu me cansei daquilo tudo e joguei o livro pro lado.

"Hmm, Sirius...", eu o chamei, deslizando o pé por sua coxa lentamente. Ele ergueu os olhos, "estava pensando se nós poderíamos aproveitar o resto da noite devidamente, sabe."

Ele não respondeu, mas riu daquele jeito que só ele sabe rir, e eu tomei aquilo como algo positivo. Engatinhei no sofá até sentar em cima do quadril dele, empurrando o livro que ele lia para o lado.

"Sabe, Moony..." ele murmurou enquanto eu me inclinava, deixando nossos lábios extremamente pertos. Passou um dos braços pela minha cintura e riu, "Sinto muito, mas hoje não dá." E então me soltou.

Filho da puta.

"Não dá porque?", eu perguntei indignado, prendendo as pernas ao redor do quadril dele; me recusaria a sair dali até ele me dar o que eu queria.

"Porque eu acho que eu estou te mimando demais, sabe...", ele respondeu, me olhando com a cara mais _filhadaputamente_ sacana do mundo.

"Mentiroso." Eu rosnei, ficando ligeiramente irritado. "Eu te conheço, Padfoot. Você pode dizer o que você quer."

Ele riu mais ainda. "Quero que você ande de moto comigo."

"Nunca."

"Tudo bem, então. Sem sexo, sem mimos. Sem Padfoot pra você."

E com uma habilidade surpreendente, ele se soltou de mim e me deixou sozinho no sofá, indo se sentar na poltrona.

"Vai fazer greve de sexo?" Rosnei mais uma vez, enquanto ele me olhava com uma expressão entre superior e divertida. "As vezes eu acho que _você_ devia ser o passivo dessa relação."

"Se você pode, eu posso."

"Ótimo."

"Tudo bem, então." Ele puxou o livro dele e eu puxei o meu, praticamente enfiando o rosto entre as páginas, de raiva.

Desde quando Sirius negava sexo, Merlin? As coisa no mundo não eram mais as mesmas.

Eu estava bufando de raiva de um lado e Sirius parecia irritantemente calmo do outro. Um grande veado, que ele era. James bem que me avisou...

Eu agüentei dez, vinte, vinte cinco minutos daquilo. Até que eu desisti.

"TÁ BOM!", eu exclamei, jogando o livro na mesinha de centro dramaticamente. "Eu ando com você de moto. Mas você..."

"Vou continuar te mimando como eu sempre fiz, baby.", ele completou, sorrindo sedutora e vitoriosamente pra mim.

"E vai ter-"

"... sexo. Sempre."

"Tudo bem", eu disse entre os dentes, assistindo ele se levantar e vestir a jaqueta que estava jogada no sofá. Relutantemente, eu me levantei também, vestindo meu casaco.

Ele estava olhando pra mim com uma expressão condescende. "Você vai gostar, Moony."

"Não sei, não. Seu chantagista sacana." Eu respondi, emburrado, enquanto ele ria alto.

Pelo menos, quando nós voltássemos, eu teria alguma recompensa!

xxx

Originalmente, essa foi uma collection de três drabbles, mas eu resolvi juntar tudo em uma só. :D


	10. His Hair

**His hair.**

Remus tinha sentido falta de bastante coisa.

Tinha sentido falta de acordar com Sirius cantarolando Hey Jude e recebendo um sorriso enorme quando o moreno notava que o namorado já estava acordado. Tinha sentido falta de fazer duas xícaras de chá e levar para o quarto, para que os dois tomassem, mesmo com Sirius reclamando que não gostava muito de chá.

Sentiu falta dos beijos, dos abraços e das juras de amor de Sirius. Sentiu falta das coisas que ele dizia no pé do ouvido, que o deixavam escarlate, mas o fazia puxá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo até perder o ar.

Sentiu falta de ouvi-lo rindo alto enquanto assistia televisão – totalmente deslumbrado com o aparelho muggle. Tinha sentido tanta falta de vê-lo lá, como Padfoot, quando o sol acabava de nascer, e ele estava esperando Remus se recuperar um pouco, lambendo os ombros e o rosto do namorado, consolando-o.

E ele sentia tanta, tanta falta, das noites que eles se deitavam no telhado, olhando as estrelas – Remus apontando a estrela de Sirius e Sirius dizendo que a Lua era a estrela de Remus.

Remus ficava mexendo no cabelo de Sirius, rindo da bobagem que o namorado dizia, mesmo que achasse aquilo a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

E foi aquela sensação do cabelo de Sirius na sua mão e um sentimento gostoso no estômago que ele sentiu mais falta,

E não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha mesmo conseguido isso tudo, que Sirius estava mesmo de volta.


End file.
